


Nothing Holding Me Back

by PandoranMama



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoranMama/pseuds/PandoranMama
Summary: Might become a dumping place for any Jack/Nisha drabbles I write at some point.





	Nothing Holding Me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous asked:**   
>  _Nisha teaching Jack how to get her off (or trying, bc he's stubborn and selfish af)_
> 
> ===  
> Dunno if this can be classed as that, but have a drabble.

He’s… trying?

At least it seems like it for a little bit before he shifts again and tries to come back up along her body and she has to slam her hand onto his shoulder once again. The annoyed huff of a breath that leaves him, and the frown on his face just has her smirk, an eyebrow rising, keeping his gaze. If one thing was certain, Nisha wasn’t one to back down, even when up against the CEO of the most powerful company in the Six Galaxies.

“Uh-uh, big boy. I never said you were allowed to stop.” She shoved him back down, snapping her leg over his shoulder to stop him from lunging back up to try and overpower her. Heh, like that would work.

“Oh, come on Nisha! You never spend this much time when it comes to me!”

“That’s because you don’t last as long.”  
The glare he gave her could probably melt through almost anything, but to her, it just caused her smirk to turn into an amused grin. It was always so fun and easy to tease him. His reactions were always half the fun.

“Now you’re just being rude.”

“Should know me well enough by now to know I’m just being truthful.”  
The huff he gave made her laugh this time, but all this talking was starting to make her a bit impatient and she moved to grab his hair, shoving his head down between her legs.

“Hey!”

“Less talking, more using that pretty mouth for other things, handsome.”  
She flicked her tongue forward to wet her lips, waiting for him to get back to work. He was stubborn, but so was she, and she wasn’t going to let him do anything until he met her standards of using his skills. Or at least, learning to actually be a bit more considerate of the bed mate that he currently had.

She watched quietly as he continued to stare at her, before letting out a dramatic breath, rolling his eyes slightly as he dipped his head down to wrap his lips around her clit, sucking ever so slightly, the tip of his tongue flicking over the nub.

She hummed, a content sound that followed the slowly building warm pleasure coursing back up through her body before the rude interruption of him thinking he could stop and get something else. The feeling had her fingers loosen in those usually coiffed locks, instead running through them in a petting motion, gently scraping her nails across his scalp. The rumble in his throat from it had the vibrations rattled against her, a small hitch in her breath in reply.

He was a stubborn and a rather selfish little shit, but she couldn’t deny he had a way with his mouth. A silver tongue full of promises and a hovering violent reputation. It was what drew her to him in the first place. Along with that pretty face, that looked so nice pressed up against her down below.

Nisha let herself lay back then, her heel gently pressing into his back to remind him not to move, her eyes slipping close as she let herself enjoy it a bit more.

After a moment, she tapped his back, getting his attention, but holding up a finger in warning as he tried to shift up again.

“Not yet.”

“Nish… please.”

“Before you get that, you have to get me off once. How’s that sound?”

“Now you’re just being selfish.”

“Says you. Now come on, Jack… or are you saying you can’t?”  
The pout that followed had her snickering, but the protest didn’t last long, his head moving back down to nip at her lower stomach, before sliding back down to mouth and suck on her lips, tongue dipping down to get a taste of her. She was sure the little challenge to his abilities had him thinking, and to be honest, she would deny the little noise of shock that slipped from her as he rolled over so she was straddling his head.

She had to keep her composure, not let him feel like he’d won anything, and the smug look on his face as she looked down was enough for her to steel herself, lifting an eyebrow. 

Before she could say anything to taunt him, she felt his tongue slide up into her as best it could, curling forward in search of that one spot. A huff of air slipped from her nose hips rocking against his face as a hand slipped around her thigh to press against her clit, thighs squeezing against the side of his head slightly. Maybe he had an idea what to do. He was married, and had a thing with that bar owner after all.

She continued to rock, enjoying being able to ride his face, feeling that heat bubbling in her gut. She was getting closer, but he was going to have to work a bit harder to get her off. 

He shifted then, lifting her up a bit, to switch tactics, lips and tongue starting to assault her clit once again as his probing fingers slipped into her, curling much like his tongue. It wasn’t long before his touch found what he’d been searching for, and she felt a jolt, thighs quivering slightly at the spike of pleasure.

“Oh, look at that, he knows what to look for.”  
She laughed at the bite he proceeded to give her for that, and the smack of his hand on her backside, before it was gripping her hip again, fingers starting to thrust into her, quick and aimed right at spot, accompanied by his mouth on her clit.

She couldn’t stop the noises that started to fall from her lips, fingers curling into and tugging at his hair as she rocked against him with more fervor. She was getting close, and she wanted to chase that feeling.

It didn’t take that much longer.  
Let it not be said that Jack didn’t have a way with his mouth and fingers. He was just incredibly dense about things at times, and so the gunslinger had to put him in his place. Said place was under her at this moment as her body rocked against him, faster with each roll and snap of her hips.

Her head arched back a moment later, body tensing up as she continued to rock against him, feeling that tightness in her stomach snap. A few more rolls of her hips and she came to a stop, muscles twitching as she savored the feeling, though soon enough found herself on her back with a determined CEO above her.

“My turn.”


End file.
